


Канцелярия Смерти

by Siberia_Otaku_Saiten



Series: Texts 2018 [16]
Category: Original Work
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 07:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15636033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberia_Otaku_Saiten/pseuds/Siberia_Otaku_Saiten
Summary: Что нас ждет после тоннеля со светом в конце? Правильно. Очереди, бланки и старая добрая бюрократия.





	Канцелярия Смерти

**Author's Note:**

> Заявка_496_оридж 2018  
> Дисклеймер: Все персонажи и описываемые события являются вымышленными. Любое совпадение с реальными людьми или событиями, является случайностью.

— Имя?  
— Меркулова Светлана Валерьевна.  
— Меркулова Светлана... Род деятельности?  
— Серьезно? Вас это интересует?!  
— Милочка, у меня таких как ты здесь — сотни. И вы никогда не кончаетесь.  
Род деятельности?  
— Специалист по учебно-методической работе отдела программ повышения  
квалификации и переподготовки специалистов экономики и управления, -  
выдала я на одном дыхании. Ну, а теперь попросите меня повторить по  
слогам.  
— Младший клерк... — пробубнила дама за стойкой. — Следующий вопрос...  
— То есть как это — младший клерк? — вознегодовала я.  
— Я спросила, каков род твоей деятельности, милочка, и ты мелкий  
служащий, клерк, — пояснила дамочка. — Не до капризов здесь. Следующий  
вопрос... Хм-м... Последнее сохранившееся воспоминание?

Я раздавала анкеты слушателям курсов. Анкеты были анонимные, но на  
каждой была желтая наклейка с фамилией.  
— А зачем тогда наклейки, если анкета анонимная? — услышала я резонный  
вопрос.  
— Чтобы я знала, кто не сдал анкету, и кому я должна звонить по ночам и  
слать гневные письма на электронную почту, — очаровательно улыбнулась я.  
Да, вот такая я сегодня остроумная, аплодируйте стоя.  
Дошел черед до последней анкеты, на которой — о ужас! — наклейка была не  
желтой, а сочно-зеленой.  
— А почему у меня не такая, как у других? — поинтересовался счастливый  
обладатель последней анкеты, тараща на меня выпуклые голубые глаза.  
Я невротически рассмеялась.  
— Знаете, Вы мне сейчас напомнили сцену из одного старого американского  
сериала. Там сотрудники некой организации ежедневно получали задания на  
желтых стикерах(1). Вот таких, — я потыкала пальцем в анкету соседа по  
парте. — Так вот... В один прекрасный день случайный сотрудник получил  
задание на сиреневом стикере. Знаете, что он сделал? Он отдал свой дом,  
раздарил все свои вещи, подарил свою одежду бомжу и голым залез в озеро,  
ожидая скорой и неминуемой смерти. И знаете, что с ним произошло?  
Слушатель недоуменно поднял брови. Я выразительно округлила глаза и  
отчеканила:  
— Ни-че-го. У них в офисе просто закончились желтые стикеры. Постарайтесь  
вернуть сегодня, хорошо?

Дамочка за стойкой хохотнула, записывая за мной. Видимо, мое наглое  
поведение ее развлекло, в отличие от моего руководителя, который отправил  
меня проветриться на улицу, где на первом же перекрестке меня насмерть  
сбила машина.  
— Та-ак, дорогуша, следующий вопрос на миллион: Твоя последняя мысль?

— Я подумала... «Как иронично», — ответила я, пожав плечами.  
— Да уж, иронично... Зато начальница твоя расстроилась. Думает, ты с собой  
покончила.  
— Глупости, — фыркнула я. — У меня все было более или менее хорошо, с чего  
мне под машину бросаться? Идиотский несчастный случай.  
— Неверно, — возразила дамочка. — Ты должна была умереть сегодня. Вот  
списочек, — она показала пальцем в монитор своего компьютера.  
— Вот как, — всплеснула руками я. — И с чего же мне там быть? Тут у вас  
недостаточно мелких служащих?  
— Вроде того, — осклабилась дамочка. — Продолжаем наше интервью, а то  
очередь, вишь — волнуется.  
Очередь и правда была. Прямо за моей спиной стоял оскорбленного вида  
мужчина средних лет с топором, плотно застрявшим в голове, весь залитый  
кровью. К другим женщинам за длинной стойкой тоже стояли бесконечные  
вереницы людей. По соседству со мной интервью давал пожилой дядечка в  
одних трусах галстуке, близорукий, шумливый и недовольный.  
— Гражданка, я требую вернуть все как было! Требую! Это недопустимо! -  
голосил он, нервно оглядываясь на вереницу грустных незнакомцев за  
спиной.  
— Невозможно, гражданин, — в тон ему ответила наманикюренная барышня. -  
У вас тромб оторвался, слышите? Тромб! Нельзя вас вернуть.  
— Но девушка, миленькая, как же так? У меня планы! У меня... У меня... У  
меня дети!  
— Молодой человек, — ответила барышня, закатывая тщательно подведенные  
глазки. — Возьмите талон и пройдите в серую дверь справа. Там ответят на все  
ваши вопросы.  
Дядечка схватил талон и убежал, гулко стуча об пол босыми пятками.  
Барышня покачала головой и как по мановению руки сменила облик перед  
бледной, тощей, анорексичного вида девицей и зацокала языком. Теперь она

выглядела как молодящаяся ухоженная докторша в белоснежном  
отглаженном халатике.  
— Ну что же ты, милая, — сказала она с укором. Девица потупила взор.  
— Ну, хватит таращиться, глазастая. Что у нас дальше? Последнее желание?  
— Все исправить, — без запинки ответила я.  
— «Исправить», — передразнила меня дамочка. — Ох и глупые же вы, молодые...  
Не так уж бездарно ты жизнь прожила, как тебе кажется. Вон, даже главный  
наш тобой заинтересовался...  
В ответ на моё озадаченное выражение лица дамочка пояснила:  
— Штат расширяем. Думаешь, ваша бюрократия человечья из пустоты  
взялась? Все по образу и подобию, так сказать. Возьми талончик, третья  
дверь налево. Удачи тебе, дорогая.  
— Спасибо, — я взяла бумажный квадратик. — И вам тоже удачи... Наверное.  
Но дамочка уже забыла обо мне, превратившись в увядающую рыжеволосую  
красотку лет сорока для следующего в бесконечной очереди человека. Того  
самого, с топором.

Я направилась, куда сказано. Дверь была канцелярского вида — скромная,  
светло-серая, и на ней имелась табличка с надписью «отдел кадров». Я по  
своей старой привычке нерешительно замерла перед дверью, но потом  
вспомнила, что умерла и теперь мне вроде нечего бояться (если за этой  
дверью, конечно, не геенна огненная, в чем я очень сомневалась),  
решительно повернула ручку и вошла. Кабинет был крошечный — вдвое  
меньше моего кабинета специалиста по заполнению, перекладыванию и  
хранению никому не нужных бумаг. Весь интерьер составляли лакированный  
черный стол и офисное кресло, в котором сидел худощавый бледный  
незнакомец. Когда я вошла, он поднялся и протянул руку, которую я пожала.  
Пальцы у незнакомца были сильными, длинными и очень костлявыми. Стоя,  
он возвышался надо мной, словно башня. После приветствия он усадил свое

длинное худое тело обратно в кресло и сцепил пальцы перед собой,  
посмотрел на меня, затем кивнул на место рядом со мной и сказал:  
— Присаживайтесь, Светлана. — Его голос был гулким и создавал странное эхо,  
словно эти два слова сказало синхронно множество человек.  
Из ничего возникло удобное офисное кресло с низкой спинкой, округлое и  
уютное — точно такое было у меня дома. Ловко.  
Я послушно села в кресло, подавив желание по сложившейся традиции  
свернуться в нем калачиком. У меня тут вроде собеседование, надо вести  
себя прилично.  
— Здравствуйте, — наконец вспомнила о вежливости я. Незнакомец улыбнулся  
и слегка кивнул в ответ. Я положила талон с длинным рядом цифр на стол.  
Незнакомец накрыл его ладонью и его взгляд вернулся ко мне.  
— Вы хотите предложить мне работу? — поинтересовалась я, смущаясь.  
Незнакомец снова чуть улыбнулся и кивнул.  
— В таком случае, — я развела руками, — Вы не могли бы объяснить мне, что это  
за место?  
— Это Канцелярия, — сказал он, следя за мной внимательными серыми глазами.  
— Небесная Канцелярия или Адская Канцелярия? — полюбопытствовала я.  
Незнакомец улыбнулся шире.  
— Канцелярия Смерти.  
— О, — глубокомысленно выдала я.  
— Все смертны, Светлана, — сказал незнакомец. — Поэтому у нас всегда будет  
работа.  
Тут я бы с ним не согласилась, но ему виднее, наверное.  
— Значит, Ницше был прав? Бог мертв? — спросила я наудачу.  
— Ницше был не прав, — ответил ровно на половину вопроса. Я тоже регулярно  
прибегаю к этому трюку... Прибегала.  
— Светлана, Вы должны в первую очередь понять, что мы — не добро и не зло.  
Умирают и святые, и грешники, но не нам решать, кто и насколько свят, -

незнакомец наклонился над столом и оказался совсем близко. — Здесь -  
распределительный пункт. Вокзал.  
Кажется, я понимаю, к чему он клонит. Мелкий служащий, ха-ха.  
— Вы мыслите в правильном направлении, Светлана, — кивнул он. — Все  
именно так. Мы — клерки. Я бы провел еще несколько красочных аналогий,  
но Вы достаточно умны, чтобы уловить суть.  
— Надеюсь, — отозвалась я.  
— Когда я увидел Ваше имя в списке, для меня стало очевидно, что Вы  
идеально подходите для того, чтобы стать одной из нас, — он снова сел прямо  
и сцепил пальцы.  
— Одной из вас? — повторила я, надеясь, что он все же конкретизирует.  
— Одной из тех, кого люди называют жнецами.  
— Я догадывалась, что Вы предложите мне именно это, — кивнула я. — Но  
давайте уточним, что именно подразумевает работа жнеца, а то все эти  
литературные образы слегка затуманили мой мозг.  
— Все очень просто — Вы получаете список и работаете на закрепленной  
территории, — пояснил незнакомец. — График ненормированный, — люди  
умирают все время, и они не станут ждать, пока Вы доедите кексик и допьете  
свой ванильный латте.  
Отлично, он в курсе, чем я обедаю. Я что, должна испугаться? А может,  
восхититься? Или там благоговение испытать? Не дождетесь.  
Я заработала еще одну терпеливо-ироничную улыбку. И не стыдно ему у  
меня в мозгах копаться? Хотя... Какие у меня могут быть теперь мозги.  
Мозги были у моей ныне покойной тушки, и эта мысль вела к логичному  
вопросу...  
— А... Кто Вы?  
— Думаю, Вы знаете ответ, — сказал мне незнакомец.  
— Да, но... Все же я не думаю, что Смерть проводит собеседования с  
«младшими клерками». Разве у вас не должно быть более важных дел?

— Здесь нет времени, а мои важные дела никто вместо меня не сделает. И я  
предпочитаю лично общаться с будущими сотрудниками, — пояснил он.  
Я издала звук, всю мою жизнь выражавший мое отношение к чему бы то ни  
было — еле слышное задумчивое «хмм» не разжимая губ. И мне показалось,  
что в данной ситуации это было невежливо.  
— Извините, — сказала я. — Просто... Я совсем недавно умерла. Не знаю, что  
думать и как относиться к происходящему.  
— Ну, положим, смерть еще не наступила, — решил уточнить Смерть. — Одно  
ваше слово — и Вы вернетесь назад.  
— Но? — подняла брови я.  
— Но Вы никогда не сможете двигаться, Светлана.  
Всегда есть «но». Моя мама будет убиваться на работе, чтобы обеспечить мне  
достойный уход, а я буду ненавидеть каждый миг своей никчемной жизни.  
Возможно, кто-то из милосердия придушит меня подушкой и станет  
убийцей...  
— Нет, — решительно произнесла я. Этому точно не бывать.  
— Это еще не все, — Смерть откинулся в своем начальственном кресле. — Вы  
можете отказаться от моего предложения и уйти дальше.  
— Дальше? В серую дверь справа? — вспомнила я босого дядьку в трусах. — А  
что за ней?  
— За серой дверью находится наш отдел постмортальной психологический  
помощи. Для тех, кто не смирился с собственной смертью, — сказал Смерть. -  
Но вам это не нужно, не так ли? Вы на удивление легко справляетесь.  
Я пожала плечами. Никогда не могла похвастаться богатым эмоциональным  
диапазоном.  
— Если Вы не согласитесь поработать в Канцелярии, то отправитесь в белую  
дверь.  
— Приятно слышать, — отозвалась я иронично. — А черная дверь у вас есть?  
Смерть усмехнулся и покачал головой.

— Я отвечу на ваш вопрос, когда Вы станете моим сотрудником. До тех пор — у  
вас есть три варианта развития событий.  
— Неплохо, — кивнула я. — У многих и такого выбора нет. А что ждет меня за  
белой дверью?  
Смерть встретился со мной глазами.  
— Я не знаю.  
— Не знаете? — удивилась я.  
— не знаю.  
— Но Вы же Смерть, — не поверила я.  
— Там, куда ведет белая дверь, нет смерти.  
— Но... Разве Вы не сказали раньше, что все смертны?  
— Это так, — согласился Смерть.  
— Но как же тогда?..  
— Смерть есть лишь по ту сторону двери, где есть я. Но войдя в белую дверь,  
я перестану быть Смертью, — пояснил Смерть.  
— Нелегко вам, наверное, — посочувствовала я ему.  
— Я закончил бы все это, если бы захотел, — нужно только войти в дверь, -  
ответил Смерть.  
— Но Вы еще здесь... Боитесь того, что Вас ждет? — предположила я.  
— Немного. Никто ведь не возвращался, — Смерть обаятельно улыбнулся, а я  
поежилась, представив, что за белой дверью всех умерших ждет огромная  
разверстая пасть. Смерть тихо рассмеялся. Ну, хоть кому то мой юмор по  
душе.  
— На самом деле, вряд ли нас там ждет что-то действительно плохое, — Смерть  
провел худыми ладонями по краю стола. — Но я стар, и я привык — здесь мое  
место.  
— А где же мое место? — вслух подумала я.  
— Это уже вам решать, Светлана.  
Тут было над чем поразмыслить, и что бы я не решила, вряд ли я смогу  
удивить Смерть. Я не сдержалась и все же задала глупый вопрос:

— А Вы знаете, каким будет мое решение?.. То есть, я хочу знать... У меня  
правда есть выбор, или это ловушка? Выбор без выбора?  
Он смотрел на меня, и много было в этом взгляде, но в основном —  
сочувствие с легким налетом скуки.  
— Я не пытаюсь Вас обмануть, Светлана, — произнес он неторопливо. Конечно,  
зачем куда-то спешить в месте, где нет времени.  
— Хорошо. Тогда я согласна, — решительно выпалила я и крепко зажмурилась.

(1) — отсылка к сериалу «Мертвые, как я».


End file.
